


When love takes over

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Football, German Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this photo- http://www.whoateallthepies.tv/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/Dzeko.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love takes over

The crowed roared in the stands of Allianz arena as Philipp Lahm slipped and ended up with the body of Manchester city player Edin Dzeko on his back as he slid across the wet turf. Edin couldn't help smiling to himself when he stood up, when Philipp followed his lead and pulled himself up from the ground Edin couldn't resit giving the smaller man's ass a quick spank. 

“Why the fuck did you do that” Philipp whispered to him as he ran in the opposite direction. Edin was left feeling quite pleased with himself and he couldn't wait to see Philipp tonight, he was planning on visiting him in the hotel the Bayern Munich team were staying at. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Philipp entered the hotel room he was sharing with Bastian Schweinsteiger, Bastian was already in the room watching a clip on youtube. Philipp frowned when he realised it was the clip of him and Edin sliding along the floor he was watching. 

“What the fuck were you doing?” Bastian started laughing hysterically   
“I did nothing” Philipp scoffed   
“Oh no just Edin Dzeko rubbing his cock in to your ass” Bastian continued his laughter.   
“You know that didn't happen”   
“There is youtube evidence backing it up”   
“shut up” Philipp poked Bastian in the ribs ending his rein of laughter.   
“he wants you Phil” Bastian smiled almost awkwardly  
“what the fuck you talking about?”   
“He practically fucks you on the pitch and not just that he topped it off by spanking your ass, I reckon it was all intentional”   
Philipp rolled his eyes at Bastian “you would you horny bastard, just because Poldi fucks you doesn't mean we all want to fuck each other.   
“who says I bottom” Bastian started laugh again.   
“I couldn't care less about who bottom's who but we all know its you who does Bastian”   
“how can you- 

Bastian's sentence was cut short by a sudden knock on the door of the room they were sharing.

“I'll get it” Bastian smirked. 

Bastian jumped off the edge of the bed and quickly ran to the door then slowly pulled the door open and smiled. 

“Hi Edin”   
“Hi Basti is Philipp here”  
Bastian smirked to himself “come in Edin, Philipp I am going over to Mario Gomez' room, you have a visitor have fun. 

With that Bastian held the door open for Edin as he slipped out of the room and made his way over to Mario's room. Edin stride in the room in a cocky manner smirking at Phil as he made his way towards him.

“Hi Phil” Edin said Cheerily  
“What do you want?” Philipp scoffed  
“you”   
“what makes you think that I want you?”  
“you didn't push me away earlier on”  
“How could I? You were on my back”  
“are you mad at me?” Edin sighed  
“yes” Philipp snapped back  
“I thought you loved me Phil”   
“I do love you very much, but there is no place for it on the pitch”  
“I wish we could be a real couple” Edin sniffed.  
Philipp's heart sank, he started feeling bad all of a sudden “what do you mean”  
Edin moved his glare to his feet “Go out in public, hold hands and even kiss”  
Philipp moved closer and put his arm round Edin's shoulders “we are a real couple, we might not be able to kiss in public but we can kiss in a hotel room” 

Philipp smiled and cocked his head as he moved his lips towards Edin's, who eagerly sat up and moved his towards Philipp. They shared a long, deep passionate kiss full of love. They only broke the kiss to come up for air. 

“I want you” Edin smiled and pushed Philipp towards the bed.   
“uh what about Bastian... he will be-”   
“He won't get into the room without his swipe card will he?” Edin flashed the card in front of Philipp's face.   
“how did you get that?”  
“doesn't matter” 

Philipp laid himself down on the bed and let Edin straddle him. Edin wasted no time in removing Philipp's clothes. He ripped off his shirt and threw it on the floor, seconds later it was joined by Philipp's jeans, underwear, socks and shoes. Philipp felt extremely exposed as he was laid naked and the man on top of him was fully clothed. 

“What do you want Philipp?” Edin smirked rubbing his cock against Philipp's ass  
Philipp couldn't help but groan “ahh just fuck me”   
“That's what I thought” Edin winked.

Edin slowly began to undress himself teasing Philipp, slowly undoing each button individually then pulling it off his shoulders and placing it on the dresser, he then undid the button on his jeans and slowly pulled them off his legs. Philipp moaned impatiently beneath his body. Edin couldn't wait any longer he ridded himself of his underwear, socks and shoes in a matter of a seconds. Edin slowly bit his way down Philipp's body, stopping occasionally to bite a nipple or a hip bone. He bit all the way down to Philipp's cock then slowly took him inside his mouth. Philipp moaned deeply as Edin gave his cock a few deep thrusts when Philipp moaned desperately

“I need to cum” 

Edin pulled off his mouth and thrust his own cock in Philipp's face 

“you don't get to cum until i'm inside you”   
“Ok” philipp groaned desperately “just hurry up” 

Edin jumped off Philipp's hot body and went into the chest of draws nearby praying it had lube and condoms inside of it, to his surprise it did they must belong to Bastian he thought to himself as he made his way back to the bed. He placed the items next do Philipps's body and jumped back onto the smaller man. 

Edin put some lube on his fingers and slowly entered his middle finger, he pushed in and our gently adding a second when he became loser he repeated his pushing and pulling from before then added a third digit for good measure. He played the game of push and pull for a good long while until Philipp cried out from beneath him. 

“Just fuck me already”   
Edin withdrew his fingers from the abused hole “What do you want Philipp?”  
“Take me like you did on the pitch”   
Edin smiled wickedly “what ever you say” 

Edin then turned Philipp onto his back and lined up his hard cock against Philipp's hot hole. Edin slowly pushed in the head of his cock then pulled it back out, he repeated the motion a few times just to tease Philipp for the last time. He then roughly pushed himself all the way in until his cock was nudging against Philipp's prostate. Philipp let out another groan and withered underneath him. Edin then pulled all the way out and roughly pushed back in aiming for Philipp's prostate, suprsing him. Edin then began to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm gaining speed and force with every thrust until eventually he was ramming in and out of hitting his prostate with every thrust. Edin filled Philipp with a couple more deep thrusts before he lost himself and spurted cum all over the sheets in front of him. Edin the placed an arm on both sides of Philipp laying on him like he did earlier on the pitch. He then pulled up his body and pushed himself back down shoving his cock deeper and deeper into Philipp still hitting his prostate every time. Philipp squeezed his buttocks around the hard cock inside and Edin couldn't hold on any more he spurted over and over into the condom and then collapsed on top of phil well and truly spent. 

Edin opened his eyes and realised his cock was still buried inside of the smaller man, Edin gently pulled out of him and laid on his back. Edin pulled off the condom and threw it into the air of the trash can. 

Philipp giggled “missed”   
Edin gave him a gentle shove “shut up you”   
“for us not been a real couple that was truly some good sex” Philipp smiled  
“You know what I meant Philipp, I want to show the world you are mine, not just kiss you in a locked hotel room”   
“I know baby, maybe one day the world will change and our fans won't mind two players getting married”   
“I doubt it” Edin smiled then suddenly realised what Philipp had said  
“wait... you would marry me?”   
“Of course I would Edin, I love you more than anything the situation is just difficult”   
“I know baby, i'm just so happy you said that” 

Edin held Philipp tight in his arms like he was the most precious thing on earth. Suddenly there was a knock on the door making both men jump suddenly.

“what the fuck phil, let me in our fucking room will you” Bastian suddenly said.   
Philipp groaned “shit” noticing the mess of come of the sheets beneath him.   
“what's your problem” Edin said “he won't notice what's on your bed”   
“this is Bastian's bed”   
“oh”


End file.
